Black liquor is a by-product of the wood pulping process. Black liquor is a mixture of hydrocarbon, caustic, chlorine and other corrosive chemicals. It is normally completely combusted in a recovery boiler. Inorganic chemicals including sodium sulfate and sodium sulfide are recovered for reuse in the pulping process. Heat produced by the complete combustion is converted to steam, which in turn is used to produce process heat and/or electrical power. An alternative device proposed for recovering inorganic chemicals from black liquor is a gasifier. In a gasifier, the black liquor is burned in a sub stoichiometric atmosphere to produce a combustible gas. Inorganic salts are recovered in the process. The combustible gases can be used directly to fuel a gas turbine, or combusted in a power boiler.
Low pressure gasification requires an insulated environment, which is obtained through a refractory lined vessel. Refractory vessels of current design for use as gasifiers employ a stainless steel jacket and a fused-cast alumina liner. The alumina liner normally has a first inner layer of blocks comprising both alpha and beta alumina and a second outer layer of blocks comprising beta alumina. A small expansion allowance is provided between the outer layer of beta alumina blocks and the stainless steel jacket.
After vessels of this design are operated for a few months, it has been found that the refractory materials react with the soda in the liquor and expand to completely consume the normal expansion allowance provided between the refractory and the stainless steel jacket. At this point, the refractory layers begin to press against the inside of the stainless steel jacket. This situation causes early failure in the refractory materials themselves and plastic deformation of the stainless steel jacket. As a consequence, refractory linings of a conventional design have been unsatisfactory for use in a black liquor gasifier.